


Vid: Ace in the Hole

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: "Ace in the hole": a hidden advantage or resource kept in reserve until needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> [Warning: physical triggers (brief bright / white flashes of light)]
> 
> For cosmic llin, who loves both Ella Fitzgerald and bad puns.

**Title:** Ace in the Hole

 **Music:** Ace in the Hole, by Ella Fitzgerald

 **Fandom:** Doctor Who (classic series)

 **Length:** 1:56

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dbigi66wm299gy9/AceintheHoleSigned.mp4) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zp5g6f824x21o13/AceintheHoleSigned.srt.txt)

**Password:** melanie

**Lyrics:**  
_Sad times may follow your tracks_  
_Bad times may bar you from Saks_  
_At times when Satan in slacks_  
_Breaks down your self control_  
_Maybe as often it goes_  
_Your Abie may tire of his Rose_  
_So baby this rule I propose_  
_Always have an ace in the hole_


End file.
